


A Search With Repressed Feelings

by AceStarr75



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, This is primarily bumbleby, contains angst and fluff, there's a bit of white rose if you squint, theres also some self-deprecating thoughts, warning spoilers for RWBY V6 Episode 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceStarr75/pseuds/AceStarr75
Summary: [Spoiler Warning for RWBY V6 Episode 8]Oscar was missing and Blake was paired with Yang to go find him. She needed to focus on the mission but all she could think about was how she wished Yang would talk to her. Repressing feelings isn't healthy, but when the girl of her dreams wouldn't even glance at her what else could she do? Their problems had to wait, the mission was all that mattered... Right?





	A Search With Repressed Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I would like to thank my friends, herwhiteknight and LJcomics for providing some edits and suggestions!
> 
> This is the first fanfic I've written in four years and it's great to be back.

"He's gone?" Ruby's voice was shaky, her relaxed expression instantly changed to one of dread as the information she was told sunk in.

"We've searched every room in the house and there's no trace of him," Jaune said softly, unable to look Ruby in the eyes. The room fell silent, Blake looked around the room before her eyes fell upon Yang, her face wracked with worry and regret. The silence was broken when Ruby started heading towards the front door, she stopped as she felt a hand grasp her own.

“Where are you going?” Weiss asked, worry evident.

“To find Oscar, it’s getting late and he’s in a bad mental state and from what I’ve heard nights in Argus are extremely chilly. We need to find him before it gets too cold.” Ruby broke away from Weiss and headed for the door. Weiss trailed after and got in front of her.

“Ruby, you shouldn’t do this alone although local coms are up connections are unreliable, besides we were planning to go searching in groups.” She explained. There was a long pause before Ruby spoke again,

“Alright, but we’ll make more progress if we’re in pairs, Weiss you’ll go with me, Blake with Yang, Ren with Nora, and Jaune…” She trailed off.

“I’ll stay here, I think I would just make things worse if Oscar saw me… Besides I need to tell Saph what going on.” He said softly. Ruby nodded and led the way out the door, and that’s how Blake ended up walking behind Yang towards the Argus walls. Ruby had suggested that they talk to the guards and find out if they had seen Oscar anywhere. The atmosphere between them was a bit tense as their last talk hadn’t gone as well as Blake hoped. ‘Stupid… I’ll protect you? I just made her feel weak, I should have said something different, something better…’ She thought, shaking her head slightly. ‘I didn’t need to say that, she’s already stronger than I’ll ever be…’ 

“Blake.” Yang’s voice immediately snapped her out of her mental spiral.

“Yeah?” Blake’s voice still came off as shaky despite her attempts to keep it together. Yang turned to her, she was biting her lip and her expression was conflicted. She would not meet Blake’s gaze and keep her eyes towards the ground, after a long, tense, silence she finally spoke. 

“...I’m partially to blame for Oscar running off aren’t I?”

Blake’s ears drooped slightly, she could tell that Yang was just diverting from their issues for the time being. She desperately wanted to talk to her, tell her how much she missed her light, her warmth, but for the time being…

“...You did yell at him but it was intended for Ozpin, I don’t think he blames you for it… If anything I think Qrow and Jaune’s words are what really set him off.”

Yang gave a slight nod, “I’m still going to apologize to him when we find him.” She turned again and started walking to the guards. Blake trailed behind, her ears flattened against her head, she looked at Yang’s prosthetic hand and thought back to how she held it. It was cold, the complete opposite of the sunny aura that her partner normally exudes, but when she looked into her partner’s eyes, for a moment she couldn’t feel the cold of the metal. ‘A moment that was ruined when I decided to open my mouth…’ she thought bitterly. She shook herself out of her self-deprecating thoughts, noticing that Yang was approaching a pair of guards.

“Excuse me, have you seen this boy anywhere?” Yang showed them a picture of Oscar on her scroll.

“Yeah I saw him go out the front gate, anything else you need sweetheart?” The guard grinned eying Yang, making Blake’s blood boil. It happened occasionally at Beacon but she despised when people looked at Yang like that, like she was a object. 

“No thanks,” Yang said coolly, “Come on Blake.”

Blake followed Yang but she was still bothered by how those guards looked at Yang, she put her feelings aside for now. Her focus should be on finding Oscar and mending her relationship with Yang, not two assholes who wouldn’t know love if it hit them in the face. They went through the gates to the outside they looked around the area, Blake looked over at Yang and noticed her staring at the far away treeline. Blake’s ears picked up on a sudden lapse in in her breathing before Yang abruptly stopped, her hand began violently shaking. Blake’s eyes widened and she quickly walked up to her.

“Hey… Take it easy, deep breaths.” 

Blake carefully grasped her shaking hand, giving her hand a few squeezes in order to calm her.

“O-Over by the treeline I saw Adam, he’s there Blake…” Yang said with a shaky voice. Blake looked over at the treeline and saw a faint outline of a figure, but she couldn’t tell if it was Adam or not.

“We’ll go check it out together okay?” Blake reassured, looking up at Yang. She refused to meet her gaze and nodded, they made their way towards the tree line. Yang looked around carefully, her gaze confused and slightly afraid.

“But I-I saw him, I know I did, he was here!” Yang punched a tree, frustrated with herself, tears welling up in her eyes, “I-I’m not crazy…”

“He’s not here Yang…” Blake said, placing a hand on her shoulder, “It doesn’t make you crazy… I saw him too, on the train when I cut the coupler.”

Yang looked up at her.

“I cut it and then he was there, I was so startled I looked down and backed up but when I looked back up… Nothing, he was gone…” Yang gave her a slight smile, composing herself, but it quickly morphed into a worried frown.

“But I did see someone here, I know it!” She insisted, Blake nodded in agreement.

“There was a faint outline, maybe we’ll find footprints?” They immediately started searching for signs of someone being in the area. ‘This is the perfect opportunity to talk to her, do it already!’ she thought, looking over at her partner, she took one step towards her before stopping. ‘No… Now isn’t the right time, I need to focus on the task at hand, Oscar is a young boy who is missing, my feelings don’t matter right now.’ She quickly shook her head, snapping herself out of her thoughts, as she looked around she noticed a set of footprints leading deeper into the forest.

“Yang I found something!” She yelled, Yang rushed over quickly, she kneeled down and examined the footprints.

“Bootprints, they don’t belong to an adult,” She looked in the direction the footprints led, “these must be Oscar’s, I hope he’s alright.” Yang shivered as the wind picked up, she looked up at the sky, snow clouds were coming in quick and it wouldn’t be long until there was a blizzard on their hands.

“We don’t have much time and this is our only lead,” Yang stood up and started following the footprints, “We need to move.”

Blake quickly followed, further repressing her thoughts and feelings. As they followed the prints the snow began, the wind picked up, and peaceful snowflakes turned into harsh pieces of ice. The black and yellow pair sped up their pace as the snowfall started to get worse, Blake winced as a some flakes landed right on her scar. The skin was a bit more sensitive around that area considering the damage, she put her hand over the painful reminder of her past mistakes and continued on.

“A cottage!” Yang suddenly exclaimed, and a sense of relief washed over them, they quickly ran to the front of the house. Yang quickly kicked open the door, not bothering to ask if there was anyone inside, Blake followed her in, quickly shutting the door. The cottage was devoid of any signs of life, as they looked around they noticed that other than a few sets of rotting wooden furniture and there was little the house had to offer. 

Yang went to investigate the upstairs portion of the house, which was Blake wasn’t crazy about due to the staircase looking like it could collapse at any moment. ‘Not to mention our experience with abandoned houses,’ she thought, shivering as she remembered the horrors of Brunswick Farms. She shook her head and begin inspecting the first floor, the only thing of note was a couch that seemed to be in decent condition but the thick layer of dust that covered it was less than appealing. Blake sighed and took off her tail coat, using it to swipe dust off of the couch. After she was done she smacked the coat against the fireplace in an attempt to get the dust off, she was successful to a degree but ended up having to set her coat aside. 

“SHIT.” Her ears perked as she heard a loud crash from the hallway, she quickly ran towards the sound.

“Yang?!” She was on her side on the floor and she had a few blankets in her arms, the staircase was also missing a few steps.

“I’m okay, just got a few splinters in my side…” She said, lifting herself up, “I found some blankets but no sign of Oscar, there was a bed upstairs but even if we could get up to it I doubt sleeping there would be a good idea.”

Blake nodded, “there’s a couch in decent condition in the living room.” 

Yang headed towards the living room and sat on the couch, setting down the blankets next to her. Blake sat on the other side of the blankets, she looked over at Yang who was looking out the window and avoiding her gaze. Blake gave a silent sigh as she looked down at her lap, feeling her repressed feelings and thoughts slowly rising from where she buried them inside. ‘Talk to her now!’ her mind screamed, she took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak when she was interrupted.

“I’m sorry.”

Blake looked over to Yang who was now staring directly at her.

“Back at the barn I overreacted, I let my dumb pride get in the way of what was really important, the fact that you’re here with me.” She gave a forced smile, “And that’s all that matters…”

Blake couldn’t stop the words coming out of her mouth even if she tried, she needed to tell her everything.

“But it’s not! You shouldn’t be the one apologizing, I’m the one who left you when you sacrificed so much for me. I left because I was afraid Yang, I was afraid of what Adam else Adam would do to you…” Tears started streaming down her face, “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about that night… That night Adam looked at me and told me he would make it his mission to destroy everything I loved, starting with you. I-I couldn’t let that happen…”

“Blake… Finding out you left hurt more than anything that bastard could do to me… But I understand why you left.” Yang shoved the blankets out her way, getting closer to Blake, “After the Fall of Beacon I was in a bad place, I felt useless and nightmares dominated whatever sleep I could get… And no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t get you off my mind. I felt I was left behind again, even though my dad was there and he did his best to help, nothing could get rid of the crushing loneliness I felt…”

“Yang…”

“Let me finish. For months, everytime you popped into my mind I felt nothing but shame and bitterness, I couldn’t stop thinking about how I failed to protect you and how you left me without saying goodbye…” Yang’s hand starting shaking, “For a long time I didn’t understand why you left, it actually took a talk with Weiss before I finally understood why…” She looked up at Blake teary eyed, “And she was right, you did leave to protect me… And although your intentions were for the best, I don’t think you realized that I needed you there with me, because I love you with my entire being Blake Belladonna. And nothing is going to make that go away.”

Blake was completely stunned, was she really that blind to her partner’s feelings? She noticed Yang fidgeting and avoiding her gaze, probably nervous about what her response was going to be. Blake placed her hand on top of Yang’s.

“...I left because I loved you too much to see you get hurt…” Yang’s eyes widened as Blake leaned closer to her.

“I loved you then and I love you now Yang Xiao Long.” Blake cupped her cheek, leaned in and pressed her lips to Yang’s. The sunny blonde slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Blake’s waist, enjoying every moment that they were together. They eventually broke apart, Yang stared at Blake with a happy, dopey grinned and a look of complete love and adoration. Blake blushed deeply and smiled, she was so happy to see Yang smile again, the one that instantly brightened up her day when she was feeling down. She leaned against her sunny partner and relaxed, suddenly feeling exhausted from the day’s events and repressed feelings.

“Yang?”

“Yes honey?” She responded with a cheeky grin.

Blake giggled, “It’s gonna be a cold night… Can we stay like this for tonight?”

“Well of course, can’t let my girlfriend freeze to death can I?” Yang wrapped her arms around Blake’s waist and placed a soft kiss to her lips.

‘Girlfriend, I’m Yang’s girlfriend now…’ Blake thought, a smile coming to her face.

“With a light as bright and warm as yours? No way in hell.” They laid down on the couch and went to sleep in each other’s arms. The next morning Blake woke up to the muffled movement, her eyes shot open as she listened intently to what the noise could be. She carefully shook Yang awake.

“Yang. Yang!” She whisper shouted, a sense of slight panic arising, “Wake up my sunshine, wake up.”

“Guhhh…” Yang groaned, slowly opening her eyes, “I’m up, I’m up.”

“Listen…” Blake said quietly. They both strained their ears until they heard a clear ‘Thud’ coming from the closet. Yang immediately got up and headed for the closet, she activated her weapon and quickly opened the door.

“Gah! Don’t shoot it’s just me!”

Blake walked over to see Oscar, wrapped up in a wolf skin cloak, he waved nervously. There was a long awkward pause.

“You gonna come out of the closet?” Yang eventually asked. Oscar looked down and mumbled something under his breath, though Blake’s ears picked up on what he said.

“You first.” Blake started giggling hysterically, they helped Oscar up.

“So… Congratulations on the new relationship?” He said nervously, obviously diverting from himself, his eyes were red and puffy from crying.

“Oscar, I don’t blame you for running off, there’s no excuse for the way I acted and I’m sorry,” Yang placed a hand on his shoulder, “Don’t listen to what my uncle and Jaune said, listen to what my sister said, you are your own person Oscar.”

Oscar’s lower lip started quivering, he quickly looked down at the floor trying to hide his tears.

“T-Thank you Yang… Although I still have a lot of doubts…” He looked back up, “I-It really means a lot to me.” 

Yang nodded and gave Oscar a hug, she looked over at Blake who gave them a soft smile.

“Come on, let's go back to the others.” They both nodded and looked out side, the snow had stopped so it was safe to go outside. They walked out of the house and back to Argus.

“YANG!” Ruby shouted, tackle hugging her sister, “I was so worried, you weren’t answering your scroll and-”

“I’m sorry I worried you sis… Blake and I got stuck in an abandoned cottage where we found Oscar hiding in a closet.” She explained, holding Blake’s hand. Weiss narrowed her eyes, she noticed that Blake and Yang were a lot more cuddly and clingy to one another as soon as they came back. She gave them a small smirk.

“Well it’s about time.” 

“Huh?” Yang tilted her head.

“Wait… Did it finally happen?” Nora exclaimed, shaking Ren, “OH MY GOSH IT HAPPENED!”

“You two finally got together.” He gave them a polite smile.

“...Did everyone know except us?” Blake asked.

“Yes, it was extremely painful to watch.” Weiss deadpanned, “Do you understand how infuriating it was to see you flounder around one another? I had half a mind to intervene but Ruby insisted that I stay out of it.”

“Now it’s our turn Weiss!” Ruby exclaimed happily.

“W-What?! Don’t say things you don’t mean you dolt!” She blushed furiously.

The black and yellow pair laughed at the shenanigans of their teammates, they looked at each other once again and smiled. They were together, they were in love, and that’s really all what matters.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
